


Крылья сокола

by Shell_dare



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Captivity, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Size Kink, Trapped
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: После победы над Сетом кто-то похищает раненного Бека.
Relationships: Bek/Horus (Gods of Egypt 2016), Bek/Sobek





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Не нашлось того, что хочу прочитать по этому пэйрингу, пришлось написать самостоятельно.   
> К мифологии это имеет ещё меньше отношения, чем сам фильм.  
> В тексте используется оригинальное имя девушки - Зайя. Зовут её именно так, зачем в дубляже переименовали - вопрос не ко мне.

Сегодняшний день был воистину великим днём для Египта. Царство, едва не ввергнутое в Хаос, с наполовину разрушенной столицей, наконец избавленное от гнёта жестокого тирана, ликовало сейчас от восточного до западного края, весть о свержении Сета передавалась из уст в уста быстрее полёта птицы. Конечно, придётся многое отстраивать и восстанавливать, но сейчас усталые, почти отчаявшиеся люди радовались, как дети, и старались хоть кончиком пальца коснуться своего избавителя.

Гор позволил себе немного понежиться во всеобщей любви, а потом попытался взглядом найти того, с кем желал разделить свой триумф. Однако возле колонны, где он оставил раненного Бека, парнишки не оказалось. Повелитель Неба протолкался сквозь толпу, почтительно расступавшуюся перед ним, недоумённо осматривая площадь. Ему казалось, что воришка был не особенно способен на самостоятельные передвижения. Но, возможно, центр площади показался тому не самым комфортным местом? Однако парнишки нигде не было видно даже зорким глазам Сокола. Бог задумчивым взглядом скользнул по ближайшим людям, раздумывая, у кого можно поинтересоваться, куда подевался один из их рода, но быстро понял, что население Египта куда больше интересовал его бой с Сетом, чем маленькая фигурка возле колонны.

Его внимание привлёк внезапный проблеск золота. Наклонившись, бог выудил из почти незаметной щели в постаменте браслет Хатор. Зачем Бек сунул его туда, и где в таком случае сам парнишка? Гор начал внимательнее осматривать пропечатавшиеся в пыли следы. Вот здесь Бек лежал, почти не двигаясь и не меняя позы, в которой Сокол его оставил, на землю натекла довольно приличных размеров лужа крови. Бог покачал головой – кажется, ранение было серьёзным. Он как-то незаметно привязался к смертному, тот, конечно, не смог бы заменить никого из потерянных Соколом, но в присутствии этого сгустка энергии тоска по ним не грызла так сильно. Потерять мальчишку не хотелось. Дальше цепочка кровяных пятен, падавших словно с большой высоты, уводила в сторону. Словно вор встал и улетел. Или… на глаза попались следы, большие, не человеческие... его унесли. 

В небо взвился яростный крик сокола. 

***   
Бек очнулся в месте, подозрительно напоминающем темницу, которым оно явно и являлось. Довольно сырой и неприятный каменный мешок без окон и с решёткой вместо двери, тощий соломенный тюфяк, немилосердно коловший спину, вместо какой бы то ни было кровати, и… всё. Ну, если не считать деревянных колодок на руках. Раненный бок кто-то, судя по ощущениям, небрежно заштопал и перевязал, но, попытавшись встать и осмотреться получше, парень ощутил сильное головокружение и вынужденно остался в лежачем положении.

Последним, что он помнил, были чужие грубые руки, вздёрнувшие его с земли и забросившие на чьё-то плечо. Он почти терял сознание и всё, что успел, это сунуть браслет, пожертвованный богиней любви, в какую-то щель. Отдавать величайшее сокровище Египта в чужие руки было нельзя, а в том, что схватившие его руки не принадлежат Гору, парень был уверен. При всей своей вспыльчивости и не особенном уважении к смертным, Повелитель Неба таскал его вполне аккуратно, хоть и без почтения. А этот – судя по ощущениям, тоже бог – сразу же сорвался в стремительный бег, не заботясь о том, что похищенное может отдать концы прямо у него на плече. Резкое сотрясение всё-таки заставило вора потерять сознание, и теперь он не знал, где находится и чего ждать дальше. 

Хотя и так ясно, что ничего хорошего. Кто бы ни похитил его, он сделал это не просто так. А если бы с добрыми намерениями – то не стал связывать и запирать в темнице. Было бы просто нелогично. Подняв руки, парень коснулся спрятанного под одеждой тёмного сокола. Он мог надеяться, что любимая попала в лучший мир, но надеяться на то, что Гор придёт спасать его, глупо. Скорее уж тот предпочтёт отыскать свою Хатор. Бек и сам бы на его месте, скорее всего, поступил бы так же. Надо выбираться самостоятельно. Только ещё немного отдохнуть. 

Вор закрыл глаза и снова провалился в беспамятство.


	2. Chapter 2

Только что коронованный законный царь всего Египта метался по своим покоям, глухо рыча от бессильной ярости. Столько вопросов требовали немедленного внимания, столькое нужно было решить и исправить как можно скорее, что отлучиться на несколько дней было практически невозможно. Царь должен думать о благополучии всего народа, а ради всеобщего блага иногда приходится чем-то и кем-то жертвовать. Но как быть, если этот кто-то – друг? Да, всего лишь смертный, но отважный и преданный смертный. Гор откуда-то знал, что парень ещё жив и нуждается в его помощи. Наверняка нуждается, ведь ушёл не по своей воле и до сих пор не вернулся. Должно быть, даже его везучесть имеет пределы. К тому же, бог чувствовал себя виноватым перед ним – не вернул Зайю, и хотя Анубис уверял, что девушка успешно ступила в лучшую жизнь, обещание осталось невыполненным. И сейчас хотелось найти парнишку, извиниться… и воткнуть копьё в того, кто посмел тронуть его. Желание было нелогичным, но очень сильным. К тому же, Бек на его месте – вряд ли оказался бы – сделал то же самое, Сокол был уверен. Оставалось найти кого-то, кому можно доверять настолько, чтобы оставить Египет в его руках на несколько дней – при том, что единственный, кому царь доверял именно настолько, как раз и нуждался в спасении. На ум почему-то приходил разве что Тот – хотя бы не умеет врать. Однако как уговорить этого перестраховщика без Бека, Гор не знал. Осознание, насколько мальчишка ему нужен, заставило Сокола скрипнуть зубами. Кто-то очень сильно поплатится. 

– Царь, – в покои стремительным шагом вошёл предмет размышлений, – мне необходимо…

Развернувшись, Сокол хищно усмехнулся. Добыча сама шла в руки.

– Да? 

Бог мудрости сделал шаг назад, почуяв неладное, но отступать было поздно – царь смотрел на него со смесью отеческого участия и тщательно сдерживаемого нетерпения, а ещё в голубых глазах можно было разглядеть отсветы ярости. Тот глубоко вздохнул. Навлекать на себя гнев Повелителя Неба, одетого почему-то не в церемониальные одежды, а по-походному, с выглядывающим из-за плеча копьём, было чревато.

– Мне совершенно необходимо больше места под библиотеку. 

– Можешь занять левое крыло дворца, – махнул рукой Гор. – Сколько времени тебе нужно, чтобы всё оборудовать? 

Тот попятился, не понимая, чем может быть вызвана подобная щедрость, оглядываясь в поисках пустых бутылок из-под спиртного. Кажется, царь был немного не в себе, а значит, принимать предложение не стоило. 

– Несколько дней, может… мне зайти в другой раз? 

– Зачем же? – Сокол сделал мягкий шаг вперёд, заходя в сторону и отрезая пути отступления. – Эта часть всё равно пустует, я прикажу, чтобы тебя не отвлекали, можешь прямо сразу и приступать. Заодно присмотришь за делами на время моего отсутствия. 

– Отсутствия?

– Надо помочь другу, – Гор окончательно обошёл своего “заместителя” и хлопнул его по плечу. – Я верю, ты справишься.

Выйдя на балкон, Сокол выпустил крылья и стрелой метнулся в небо, пока никому не пришло в голову пытаться его останавливать. 

***  
Когда Бек очнулся в следующий раз, на полу возле решётки стояла кружка воды, накрытая куском хлеба. По крайней мере, похититель не собирался морить его голодом. Это внушало надежду, значит, он явно нужен живым, и одновременно этим же пугало. Парень откровенно не понимал, зачем он мог понадобиться какому-то богу. 

Аккуратно поднявшись и придерживаясь за стену, вор отправился к решётке в обход своей темницы. Бок перестал болеть так отчаянно, но головокружение и слабость были ещё сильными. На то, чтобы преодолеть тесную каморку в несколько шагов, ушло почти десять минут и отбитая нога об незамеченный в темноте выпавший из стены камень. Усевшись прямо возле решётки, парень понюхал кружку. Вода пахла водой, а не каким-нибудь зельем, и Бек решил уступить требованиям мучимого жаждой и голодом тела. 

Маленькими кусочками откусывая хлеб, парень погрузился в размышления. Сбегать из заключения ему ещё не приходилось, хотя за антиобщественную деятельность его временами ловили и били, но до тюрьмы дело не доходило. Он не умел вскрывать замки и подкупать стражу, которой, впрочем, и не было, видимо, похититель не считал нужным сторожить раненного вора. Это могло оказаться на руку. В любом случае, сначала следовало избавиться от колодок. 

К сожалению, отмычек или чего-то настолько же полезного у него не имелось. Единственный вариант был – сломать старое, давно не использовавшееся дерево и вернуть хоть какую-то свободу затёкшим и почти не ощущавшимся рукам. Оглядевшись, Бек подтянул к себе поближе камень, об который недавно споткнулся, размахнулся и изо всех сил ударил колодкой об камень. Рассохшееся дерево хрустнуло и после второго удара разломилось на две неровные половины. Парень широко развёл руки в стороны и охнул от боли в мышцах. Перед реализацией следующего пункта побега – решётка – определённо стоило хоть немного привести себя в порядок. И вообще подумать.


	3. Chapter 3

В коридоре послышались чьи-то тяжёлые шаги, и Бек поспешно свёл запястья вместе, стараясь придать сломанным оковам вид целых. Плечи стрельнуло болью, вор невольно застонал. Кажется, нормальная подвижность вернётся к нему ещё нескоро, а выбираться нужно. В поле его зрения стремительной походкой вошёл незнакомый темноволосый мужчина со щёгольской узкой бородкой и тонкими усиками. Ростом он был чуть ниже Гора, но шире в плечах и приземистей. Одеждой похитителю – а кто это ещё мог быть – служил обтрёпанный плащ с капюшоном и кожаная броня. 

– Я вижу, ты наконец проснулся, смертный, – голос оказался неожиданно грубым и неприятным, будто наждаком по ушам провели. – Позволь представиться, раз уж ты оказался моим гостем. Моё имя Себек. 

Парень попытался припомнить, слышал ли он что-либо о боге с таким именем. Зайя иногда пыталась привить ему если не уважение к богам, то хоть какие-то знания о них. Себек, точно. Бог-крокодил и как-то связан с Сетом. Больше ничего о нём в памяти не сохранилось. Однако стало понятно, что Бек попал в крупные неприятности.

– Можешь не волноваться, смертный, пока ты находишься в этой камере, тебе ничего не угрожает. Я не склонен причинять людям вред, если меня не вынуждают. Но, видишь ли, в этой пирамиде полным-полно ловушек и, войдя в неё, неосторожный воришка рискует остаться здесь навсегда. Ты мне нужен только как приманка, и когда Повелитель Неба, придя за тобой, сгинет в череде ловушек, я сразу выведу тебя отсюда и отпущу.

– Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? – не утерпел парень. – И не проще ли тебе бросить вызов Гору лично? Зачем тебе я?

– Я не настолько хорош в открытом противостоянии, как повелитель Сет, и у меня нет крыльев. Мне нужна победа, а не поединок. А на войне все методы хороши. А рассказываю затем, чтобы было честно. Без моего врачевания ты бы умер на той грязной площади. Услуга за услугу. 

– Тебя всё равно не признают царём!

– Мне неинтересна власть, – Себек задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по решётке. – Только убрать этого заносчивого Сокола, который думает, что все ему должны только за его крылышки. Ты, может, чего-то хочешь? Воды или мяса? Здесь полно крыс, могу поймать для дорогого гостя.

– Да с чего ты вообще взял, что Гор придёт за мной?

– Ну не зря же он столько времени таскал тебя за собой. Ты ему важен, иначе гордец давно избавился бы от такого слабака. Сокол придёт, ведь он очень не любит, когда трогают то, что его, – развернувшись, бог ушёл, а вор задумался.

Гор не придёт за ним, это очевидно. Не дурак же он, чтобы лезть в очевидную западню, да и как он узнает, где искать? Нечего слушать этого крокодила, отпускать его тот явно не планирует. Надо придумать, как выбраться, а ловушки – это уже пройденный этап, вряд ли они будут сложнее, чем в сокровищнице Сета. Однако, если вспомнить… Ведь там, на башне, Гор предпочёл прыгнуть за ним, а не вернуть себе второй глаз. Наверное, Себек в чём-то прав. Но тогда всё равно надо выбраться, найти Сокола и успеть предупредить, что у него появился новый враг. 

Парень сжал в ладони подвеску-сокола, черпая в прохладном дереве странную уверенность. Он как-то вдруг осознал, что действительно верит в Гора, не со слов Зайи, а просто потому, что Повелитель Неба, в сущности, неплохой парень, и ему нужно, чтобы в него кто-то верил. Зайя, наверное, сказала бы: «Вот, я же говорила!». Воспоминания о любимой отзывались в сердце тихой грустью, но сейчас было не время опускать руки и предаваться скорби. 

Поднявшись, Бек прижался к решётке, осматривая коридор рядом. Похититель ушёл куда-то далеко, его не было видно и слышно – правильно, зачем хозяину положения сидеть в темнице, не узника же развлекать. А вот сама дверь оказалась заперта не на замок, а только на защёлку. Наверное, Себек решил, что со скованными руками он не дотянется, а значит, и не надо возиться с ключом. Парень выбрал руку, на которой деревяшка была поменьше, и уже потянулся к запору, как внезапная мысль заставила его остановиться. А вдруг это провокация? Мол, ты только выйди, “дорогой гость”, и сразу превратишься в закуску для крокодила. И всё же надо рискнуть. Дотянуться оказалось не так уж просто, деревяшка мешалась, и приходилось вытянуть руку изо всех сил, лишь самыми кончиками пальцев сумев задеть защёлку. Бек медленно и аккуратно сдвинул её и, стараясь не издать ни звука, вышел в коридор. Прикрыл решётку и запер снова, создавая иллюзию, что он ещё внутри. И направился в сторону, противоположную той, куда ушёл похититель. 

Первую ловушку он встретил сразу после короткой лестницы наверх. Узкий коридор насквозь простреливался арбалетными болтами, парень едва успел кинуться на пол, чтобы не быть застреленным. Болты летели совсем низко, пройти коридор не представлялось возможным. Пришлось ползти. Мышцы ныли, деревяшки на руках мешались, коридор был длинным, так что на его преодоление ушло значительное количество времени. Добравшись до безопасного участка, Бек прислонился спиной к стене, переводя дух. Нужно поторопиться. Вздохнув, парень решительно кинулся на штурм следующего коридора и… получил тяжёлый удар по голове. Последним, что он услышал, было укоризненное: «Я же просил никуда не выходить».

***  
Гор спустился на городскую площадь, внимательно оглядываясь. Конечно, следы уже стёрлись, ведь несколько дней прошло, но попробовать нужно было. Вежливо отмахнувшись от заметивших его людей, бог склонился над постаментом колонны, сохранившим полузатёртые следы красной крови. Перед самым переходом улицы в колонну остался чёткий след большой стопы. Подняв взгляд, Сокол вгляделся в ту сторону, куда след был направлен. Бесполезно. Похититель мог десятки раз сменить направление и затаиться где угодно, а обшаривать весь Египет… У них с Беком нет столько времени. 

– Что-то потеряли, мой царь? 

Повернувшись на голос, Гор увидел нищего в лохмотьях, с каким-то костылём и золотым браслетом на левой руке. Сокол нахмурился. Под нищего этот субъект только маскировался, а значит, доверять ему не стоило. Игнорируя странного оборванца, бог огляделся и направился в безлюдный темноватый переулок – не годилось подрывать царский авторитет нападением на безобидного нищего на глазах у народа. Взглянув через плечо, он убедился, что “нищий” следует за ним, и остановился. А потом резко развернулся и впечатал противника в стену, схватив за горло.

– Говори, – в воспитательных целях придушив жертву, царь чуть разжал пальцы, позволяя вдохнуть и говорить. – Говори коротко.

– Себек… в старой пирамиде… с мальчишкой, – “нищий” потянулся к руке бога, силясь добыть себе больше свободы. 

Гор брезгливо скинул добычу с ладони, примерился пнуть, но решил, что это уже совсем не царское поведение. Значит, Себек. Старая ящерица решила отомстить за своего… друга, повелителя, покровителя? Сокол в точности не знал, что связывает бога-крокодила с Сетом. Но методы для своей мести ящерица выбрала крайне неудачные. Никому нельзя трогать друзей Повелителя Неба. Облачившись в доспехи, Гор глянул в сторону хрипящего в пыли “нищего”.

– Передай своему хозяину, я приду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Себек или Собек, в египетской мифологии бог воды и разлива Нила, чьим священным животным являлся крокодил. Его изображали в виде крокодила либо в виде человека с головой крокодила.   
> Согласно некоторым мифам, бог зла Сет укрылся в теле Себека, чтобы избежать наказания за убийство Осириса.


	4. Chapter 4

Во второй раз Бек сбежал ещё быстрее. Стальные кандалы были тяжёлыми, но движения стесняли куда меньше неудобных деревяшек. Кажется, последний удар по голове всё-таки обеспечил ему сотрясение, перед глазами всё расплывалось, и он несколько раз натыкался на стены. Под ловушку с катящимся камнем не попал только чудом и был даже рад, когда Себек выдернул его из-под тяжёлого булыжника. Подняв смертного за шкирку, как котёнка, на уровень своих глаз, бог тяжко вздохнул, показывая, как нелегко даётся ему это решение, и сильным ударом под дых разлучил сознание вора с телом.

К третьему побегу Бек готовился тщательно. Приспособив найденную проволочку в качестве отмычки, всё-таки сумел, с седьмой попытки, избавиться от кандалов, которые теперь охватывали не только запястья, но и лодыжки. Выбрался из-за решётки – так и не появившийся на ней замок намекал, что Себек просто ждёт его побегов, но перестать пытаться вор не мог. И в пику похитителю пошёл в ту сторону, куда обычно уходил бог. 

Там оказалась длинная крутая лестница, примерно на половине которой расположилась небольшая караулка. Дверь в неё была полуприкрыта, и Бек постарался по возможности быстро прошмыгнуть тот участок, где его заметили бы изнутри. От верхнего пролёта лестницы начинался коридор с небольшим уклоном вверх. Рассудив, что темницы обычно устраивают в подземельях, а где вверх – там скорее найдёшь выход, парень медленно двинулся по коридору, придерживаясь за стену и стараясь угадать, где здесь могут быть ловушки прежде, чем они сработают. Изматывающая боль, головокружение, ломота в мышцах – Себек не жалел пленника, хоть и явно соразмерял силу, чтобы только не убить – заставляли желать лечь на пол и просто дожидаться спасения, но поддаться этому желанию парень не мог по многим причинам. Не последней из них было то, что Гор действительно не пройдёт все эти ловушки, а этого не хотелось. 

Коридор всё не кончался, но ловушек пока не встретилось. Однако, обернувшись, Бек понял, что за прошедшее время почти не продвинулся вперёд, так и оставаясь почти у самой лестницы. Тряхнув головой в недоумении и переждав приступ дикой боли, парень решительно развернулся вокруг своей оси и пошёл спиной вперёд. Получилось – лестничный пролёт начал постепенно удаляться. Пол под ногой неожиданно исчез, и вор, еле удержав вскрик, скатился с внезапной ступеньки в круглый низкий зал. Коридор закончился. 

Отдышавшись, Бек огляделся, сразу замечая на противоположной стороне выход и отсутствие в зале чего бы то ни было – никаких статуй, барельефов, вообще ничего. Идеально круглые стены, пустота и словно вырезанный по окружности потолок. Прикинув расположение небольших золотых плиток на полу, парень сказал: «Ага» и аккуратно двинулся в обход них. Оказавшись вне камеры с опускающимся потолком, огляделся и, воровато заскочив в зал, нажал на одну из плиток, тут же выскакивая назад. Потолок со скрежетом пошёл на снижение, а Бек со всех ног побежал по коридору. Насколько он успел понять, здесь ловушек не было, а опускающаяся ловушка, возможно, задержит преследователя. Проскользнув под полуопущенной решеткой, парень позволил себе успокоено выдохнуть. И тут же перед ним вырос Себек, вышедший из какого-то бокового прохода. 

– Никак не уймёшься? – печально вздохнул бог. – Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, смертный. Придётся показать тебе, как в пустыне воспитывают строптивых мальчишек. 

Быстро оглядевшись, Бек попытался проскочить под рукой мужчины, но попался. Бог встряхнул его, как тряпку, и потащил обратно в сторону подземелья. 

Вор с сомнением подёргал связанными руками. Шёлковый шнур, привязанный к чему-то за его головой, от любого рывка только затягивался туже. Из такого не вывернешься. 

Караулка была довольно небольшим – по божественным меркам, для человека здесь было весьма просторно – но высоким помещением. На потолке виднелось полустёртое изображение солнца, на стенах же любые изображения отсутствовали, просто обработанный камень. Мебель составляли несколько кресел, столик и какой-то сундук. И неудобная жёсткая кровать, к которой и был привязан парень. На столике стоял высокий графин с чистой водой и чаша с экзотическими фруктами. Бек сглотнул голодную слюну и перевёл взгляд на единственный предмет интерьера, который действительно его интересовал. 

Себек рассматривал его жадным взглядом собственника, и парню это совершенно не нравилось. Он слишком хорошо понимал, что решил делать бог и, надо признать, после такого он больше не сможет сбежать. В данный момент Беку как никогда хотелось, чтобы его спасли прямо сейчас, даже не обязательно тот, чей амулет валялся тёмной кляксой у ног бога, как и вся одежда вора. Стараясь не поддаваться панике, парень хрипло выдохнул, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, и криво улыбнулся:

– Что, не со связанным не можешь? 

Шагнув вперёд, Себек прихватил его за подбородок, не позволив увернуться, и, холодно глядя прямо в глаза, процедил:

– Дерзишь? Храбришься? Что ж, тебе же хуже. 

Бог грубо перевернул его на живот и поставил на колени. Парень зашипел, пытаясь увернуться от неприятно-холодных рук, но связанным это было не так-то легко сделать. Впрочем, у него и не было вариантов – только попытаться как-то вытерпеть происходящее. На чудесное спасение, как видно, рассчитывать не приходилось. 

Закрыть глаза, расслабиться и постараться как-то… не думать о чужих жёстких и слишком больших пальцах, хозяйничающих внутри. Пожалуй, сейчас он не хотел бы спасения. Не хотел, чтобы Гор застал его в таком виде. Что-то слишком часто его мысли крутятся вокруг этого вспыльчивого самолюбивого, невозможного Сокола. И было стыдно, что мысли о Горе постепенно вытесняли мысли о Зайе. Это было… неправильно. Как и всё вокруг.

Парень захрипел и выгнулся, когда огромная твёрдая плоть бога проникла в него. Это уже… слишком. Слишком много, слишком больно! Бек зубами вцепился в руку, пытаясь сохранить хоть какие-то остатки попранной гордости и хотя бы не скулить, как испуганный зверёк. Насильник двигался в нём, не давая вздохнуть, не позволяя даже подумать о чём-то кроме обжигающе сильной боли. Долго выносить подобное человеческое тело не могло, и парень начал сползать в спасительные объятия беспамятства. Последним, что запомнило измученное сознание, прежде чем окончательно отключиться, были грубые руки, сдёрнувшие его на пол, и маленький амулет, словно сам собой ткнувшийся в ладонь.


	5. Chapter 5

Золотой Сокол изображал летучую мышь – зацепившись коленями за какое-то архитектурное излишество, висел вниз головой на высоте нескольких десятков метров над землёй и наблюдал катящийся по небу солнечный диск, борясь с желанием быстренько долететь к дедушке и одолжить огненное всепрожигающее копьё. Останавливало – пока – только понимание, что не даст, ведь гонять желающего сожрать всё живое демона куда важнее, чем спасти одного мелкого воришку. 

Старая пирамида была построена в самом начале правления Осириса, и никто уже не помнил, что там внутри. Не осталось ни тех, кто проектировал и строил это сооружение, ни планов того, что устроили внутри. Отец рассказывал, что, бывало, сами строители не могли найти оттуда выход и гибли в многочисленных ловушках. Погибать так глупо царю Египта категорически не хотелось. Можно, конечно, пойти напролом, надеясь, что броня выдержит отравленные дротики и прочие орудия убийства, а крылья вынесут из осыпающихся полов и опускающихся потолков. Но Сокол крепко сомневался в наличии у себя такой удачливости. Блуждать по коридорам и переходам можно долго, пока не наткнёшься на врага или непреодолимое препятствие, а Гору хотелось как можно скорее вытащить Бека оттуда, заняться здоровьем парнишки и обеспечить ему нормальную жизнь, в которой его воровским навыкам уже не будет места. А ящерица может катиться на все четыре стороны, кинуть вызов у неё всё равно не хватит духу, только гадить исподтишка. Можно просто больше не выпускать воришку из поля зрения, и всё будет хорошо. 

Вздохнув, Сокол снялся с “насеста” и снова лёг на крыло. Предаваться размышлениям можно ещё долго, а время утекает. Помогать ему никто не станет, это очевидно. Остаётся пробраться в пирамиду и положиться на удачу. Раскалённый воздух пустыни неприятным напоминанием касался золотых перьев, но бог, погружённый в свои невесёлые мысли, этого почти не замечал. Главное, чтобы с парнишкой не успело произойти ничего непоправимого. Раны можно вылечить, пусть только будет жив. Ведь с его гордым характером Бек просто не может сидеть на одном месте и дожидаться, пока Сокол придёт за ним. 

Пирамида встретила его тишиной и полным безлюдьем. Впрочем, людям здесь делать и нечего, сооружение давно заброшено, потеряв большую часть былого лоска и величия, никаким богам здесь не молятся, от дорог и торговых путей далеко. Идеальное логово злодея. Гор с сомнением посмотрел на перегороженный обвалившейся колонной вход. С крыльями не протиснешься, доспех пришлось убрать. Бог прошёл внутрь пирамиды, постоянно прислушиваясь и протянув ладонь к рукояти оружия. Здесь наверняка должен быть какой-то безопасный проход к нижним камерам, вряд ли Себек каждый раз, когда требовалось войти или выйти, героически преодолевал все находящиеся на пути ловушки. Сокол напряг зрение, рассматривая стены и пол коридора в поисках незаметных меток или следов в пыли. 

Следы действительно нашлись. Вплотную к правой стене, на занесённом песком полу обнаружился чёткий оттиск подошвы, соответствующий размерам бога. Рассудив, что Себек не тот, кто будет ходить по стеночке, логичнее предположить спрятанный в стене секретный проход, Гор подошёл поближе, внимательно рассматривая барельефы. Время не пощадило вырезанные в камне изображения, разобрать, что же на них было, уже не представлялось возможным, но Сокола это и не интересовало. Он пришёл сюда с чёткой целью, и всё, что было нужно от этой стены – побыстрее открыть свою тайну, пока царю Египта не пришло в голову проделать проход механическим путём. После нажатия на несколько почти стёртых изображений, одно из них провалилось под пальцами, и часть стены с тихим скрежетом отъехала в сторону, показывая ещё более узкий, чем вход, тёмный коридор, заросший паутиной и засыпанный разным мусором. Копошащаяся в мусорной куче в поисках съестного крыса подняла голову, сверкнув хитрыми глазами-бусинами, и вернулась к прерванному занятию. Бояться огромного мужчину она категорически не желала. Преодолевая приступ отвращения к тесным пространствам, Повелитель Неба шагнул внутрь. Где-то в конце этого коридора дожидался его помощи смертный мальчишка, а значит, стоило поспешить. 

Вскоре кусок стены встал на место, снова закрывая секретный проход, и в коридоре наступила совсем уж кромешная тьма. Сокол выругал себя за то, что не догадался прихватить факел, протянул руку и пошёл вперёд, придерживаясь за стену, как во времена слепоты. Оставалось надеяться, что по пути не встретится никаких важных развилок. Через некоторое время, судя по ощущениям, к полу прибавился ощутимый уклон, а потом случилось то, чего он боялся – развилка. И даже не одна. Гор крепко задумался, на ощупь проводя кончиками пальцев по знакам на стенах – здесь они сохранились. Можно, конечно, проверять по очереди каждый коридор, но время, да и нет гарантии, что дальше не встретится ещё одна развилка. 

Но сокол всё-таки не зря был хищной птицей. Его слух немногим уступал божественному зрению. Когда по одному из коридоров донёсся едва слышный хриплый стон, бог тут же развернулся и стремительным шагом направился точно на звук. 

То, что предстало его глазам, заставило яростно зарычать сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы. Сорвав решётку с петель, бог шагнул в тесную каморку и упал на колени перед маленькой хрупкой фигуркой, нагой, распятой и почти подвешенной на толстых цепях. 

– Бек…

Парнишка слабо дёрнулся, но этим его реакция и ограничилась. Гор протянул к нему ладонь, но так и не коснулся, понимая, что причинит боль усыпанному синяками и кровоподтёками телу. Кожа вора даже без прикосновения к ней была ощутимо горячей, он явно ничего не соображал, хоть и был в сознании. 

– Сейчас, – бог взялся за цепь, разрывая её голыми руками. Чтобы снять оковы с парнишки, нужно было найти ключи, но оставлять его в таком положении даже ещё на минуту Сокол не собирался. Предельно аккуратно подхватил едва не упавшего человека и вывел на свет в коридор, где в углу стоял какой-то топчан. Всё лучше сырой соломенной подстилки. Бек что-то хрипло простонал и попытался вывернуться из его рук, несмотря на то, что без поддержки наверняка бы упал. И Гор только сейчас как следует рассмотрел, в каком на самом деле состоянии находится его маленький друг. 

Сознание затопила неконтролируемая ярость. Да как он посмел! Даже подумать о том, что к беззащитному мальчишке можно применить право победителя, невероятное кощунство! Неудивительно, что тот так себя ведёт – даже пластичная человеческая психика не выдержала такого потрясения. Помимо воли призванные крылья царапнули стены, бог еле сумел взять себя в руки хоть немного. Если прежде он хотел просто унести Бека отсюда, то теперь благие намерения трансформировались в горячее желание размазать ящерицу тонким слоем по всей пирамиде. Чрезвычайно бережно, словно величайшую драгоценность, Сокол устроил парнишку на топчане, робко погладив влажные волосы.

– Прости меня, – тихо прошептал Гор, понимая, что снова опоздал, и только сейчас замечая в судорожно стиснутой ладошке смертного амулет его девушки – сокол из тёмного дерева и несколько цветных бусин. – Я скоро вернусь и заберу тебя отсюда. Подожди. 

Бог уже шагнул к начинающейся неподалёку лестнице, когда его схватили за крыло, слабо дёрнув назад. Повернувшись, Сокол почувствовал, как заходится сердце от вида измученного паренька, со слабой улыбкой прижимающего к щеке золотые перья. 

– Бек, – протянув ладонь, Гор попытался выпутать свою собственность из цепких лапок смертного. – Я не возьму тебя с собой сейчас, это опасно. Но очень скоро вернусь, обещаю. Ну, отдай крыло. Я тебя тут не оставлю, слышишь? 

– Как трогательно, – раздалось с лестницы. Ладошка Бека тут же разжалась, а сам парень съёжился в испуге, только подкрепив желание бога. Повелитель Неба молча поднялся, укрываясь доспехами и выдёргивая из-за плеча оружие. Сокол шёл не сражаться – убивать. 

Почуяв, что запахло жареным, Себек тоже призвал боевую трансформацию – крокодил с позеленевшими медными пластинами брони – но развернулся и кинулся прочь. Гор несколькими звериными прыжками – развернуть крылья в нешироком коридоре не было никакой возможности – догнал беглеца, и они, сцепившись, кубарем прокатились по длинному коридору, начинавшемуся от верха лестницы. Крокодильи зубы сомкнулись на золотом крыле, Сокол в отместку пнул врага коленом в брюхо и несколько раз приложил головой об пол, вымещая злость. С силой оттолкнулся от поверженного, оказываясь на ногах, и обнажил оружие, собираясь добить, пока не очухался. Над головой скрипнуло, и Гор едва успел выпрыгнуть из-под стремительно опускающегося потолка. Дождался, пока судорожно подёргивающиеся ноги придут в гармонию с остальной лепёшкой, выругался и пошёл назад. 

Обшарив караулку и отыскав там старый плащ, в который можно завернуть смертного, чтобы не таскать голышом через пустыню и город, и ключи, чтобы снять обрывки кандалов, Гор спустился обратно к камерам. Лежащий на топчане Бек тихо дрожал, обхватив себя руками, и бог замер. Слишком уж это напуганное дрожащее существо было непохоже на того дерзкого вора, к которому Сокол привык. 

– Ничего. Всё исправим и вылечим, – кое-как одев парнишку и сняв тяжёлую сталь с тонких до крови сбитых запястий, бог позволил ему устроиться на своих коленях, чтобы хоть немного успокоился. Бек тут же снова вцепился в крыло, уже обеими руками, медленно перебирая перья. Сокол фыркнул – это неожиданно оказалось щекотно. Осторожно вытащил из его руки амулет и снова повязал шнурок на шею парнишки. Потом поднялся, не спуская маленького смертного с рук и только надеясь, что сможет отобрать у него своё крыло, когда придёт время лететь. – Нам пора домой, Бек.


	6. Chapter 6

Повелитель Неба глубоко вздохнул и осторожно опустился на край собственной постели. Худой мальчишка посреди царского ложа казался совсем крошечным и беззащитным, но так было легче контролировать его состояние, а кроме того, Гор боялся выпустить его из поля зрения даже на минуту. Смертное чудо металось в бреду, бессвязно шепча что-то непонятное, цеплялось тоненькими пальчиками за простыни, обжигая касающиеся его руки невероятно высокой температурой. 

Гор покачал головой, вспоминая, как уговаривал лечить смертного Нефтиду, пытавшуюся забыть всё произошедшее по вине Сета как страшный сон. Как сорвался к ней посреди ночи, снова притащив во дворец, когда парнишка, вроде бы успокоенный, подлеченный и перевязанный, не приходя в сознание, начал бредить. Как вздыхала крылатая женщина, бросая на него многозначительные взгляды. На прощание богиня сказала:

– Вы справитесь с этим, если ты будешь терпелив.

И Сокол старался быть терпеливым. Ни за кем ещё, никогда в жизни, бог не ухаживал с таким тщанием и заботой. Поправлял сбитую постель, обтирал влажную от пота кожу, поил из ладони чистой водой и лекарственными настойками, терпеливо и мягко удерживал, когда Бек начинал отползать от него в приступе внезапного ужаса. Самым действенным средством успокоения больного вора по-прежнему по неясной причине оставались крылья. Вцепившись в золотые перья мёртвой хваткой, парнишка переставал метаться и, наконец, засыпал спокойным сном, а Сокол подолгу сидел в неудобной позе с вывернутым крылом, чтобы не спугнуть робкую удачу. Нефтида объяснила ему, что во сне люди быстрее выздоравливают, и царь готов был хоть всю ночь бодрствовать, расплачиваясь ломотой в мышцах, лишь бы его маленький друг как можно быстрее снова встал на ноги. Если государственные дела требовали отлучиться из опочивальни, то решались с такой скоростью, что Осирис должен был гордиться управленческими умениями сына. 

Когда на третий день жар наконец пошёл на спад, и Бек смог заснуть без золотой погремушки в руках, Сокол был настолько вымотан, что просто рухнул на кровать рядом со смертным и тут же отключился. 

***  
Проснулся Бек от весьма странного ощущения. Открыв глаза, он долго рассматривал высокий белый полог, не понимая, где он и как сюда попал. Под спиной ощущалось что-то мягкое и удобное, совсем не похожее на соломенную подстилку из темницы. Подняв руку, парень с непониманием посмотрел на запястья, обмотанные бинтом, потом пощупал голову, на которой были такие же мягкие полосы. Медленно повернувшись, он наткнулся взглядом на спящего совсем рядом Гора. Странное ощущение, разбудившее его, дарила большая тёплая ладонь бога, покоившаяся на его животе. 

Парень сглотнул. Последний раз так близко он видел лицо бога, когда они вместе висели над водопадом после встречи с быками Сета. Гор выглядел… уставшим. Тёмные тени под глазами, побледневший, с пробивающейся трёхдневной щетиной, он выглядел не царственным небожителем, а обычным мужчиной, разве что по размерам можно догадаться о божественной природе. Протянув руку, Бек осторожно коснулся щеки Сокола, убеждая себя в его реальности. Надо же. Действительно пришёл за ним, вытащил из того страшного места. От плена в памяти сохранилась только боль, парень даже не мог бы сказать, сколько времени она продолжалась, казалось, что много дней, и он совсем не помнил, когда и как его спасли. Только в какой-то момент боль отступила, а под руками оказался прохладный гладкий металл, мгновенно принёсший успокоение. 

– Бек? – на него сонно взглянули голубые глаза. Мгновением позже бог встрепенулся, чуть приподнимаясь и нависая над ним. – Ты как? 

Инстинктивно отодвигаясь, парень облизнул сухие губы и хрипло признался:

– Пить хочу.

К его удивлению, гордый бог тут же вскочил с собственной кровати, направляясь к столику, до которого нужно было пройти несколько шагов, и на котором стоял графин с водой и высокий бокал.

– Эй, ты куда? – Бек попытался поймать удаляющееся божество, не понимая, почему тот кинулся исполнять просьбу, а не послал за водой его самого. На опустевшем ложе сразу стало как-то холодно и жутко. Вор протянул руку к высокой фигуре, едва видимой в окружающей ночной темноте, не решаясь позвать. Обернувшись через плечо, Гор молча призвал доспехи и протянул к нему крыло. Парень озадаченно уставился на сунутые почти под нос золотые маховые перья, чуть разгоняющие темноту мягким свечением. – Это чего? – он аккуратно потрогал гладкий металл, не понимая, что Гор хочет от него. 

– Это тебе, – терпеливо уточнил Гор, возвращаясь к постели со стаканом воды в руках и присаживаясь на край. Крыло, тем не менее, никуда не делось, хотя для этого Соколу пришлось изогнуть его под явно неудобным углом. – Пей, – стакан аккуратно подсунули прямо к губам, помогая напиться. 

Не понимая странного поведения бога, парень сделал несколько глотков, а потом протянул ладонь к крылу, уточнил: «Можно?» и осторожно провёл по золотому великолепию. Тонкие чуть изогнутые пластины при трении друг о друга издавали приятный звон. Бек потрогал острые кромки, а потом, осмелев, оттянул крыло в сторону за кончик, чтобы посмотреть, как перья ведут себя в движении, довольно жмурясь от возобновившегося звона. Гор мягко рассмеялся. Высвободил крыло из пальцев смертного и слегка толкнул им того в грудь, опрокидывая обратно на постель. 

– Спи, Бек. Ещё ночь.

Послушно кивнув, парнишка повернулся на бок, сворачиваясь компактным калачиком, и закрыл глаза, уже в полусне снова дёрнув крыло на себя, укрываясь им на манер одеяла. Сокол вздохнул и, перебравшись через смертного, тоже устроился на кровати, собираясь доспать остаток ночи. Спать в доспехах будет явно неудобно, но отбирать у Бека успокоительное не хотелось. Кажется, парнишка забыл, что с ним сделали, или талантливо притворился, но сейчас не время выяснять такое.

Он тоже очень устал.


	7. Chapter 7

Проснувшись утром, Бек сначала удивился непонятной тяжести, а потом испугался. Золотое крыло, укрывающее его и чуть изогнутое, явно для того, чтобы не ложиться на него всем весом, определённо не было тем, что он ожидал увидеть. Как-то не укладывался в его голове Гор с поведением птицы, укрывающей крыльями своих птенцов. К своему стыду, вор быстро сообразил, что как раз ему это очень нравится – в тёмном логове под боком у бога было уютно и безопасно. Однако однозначно неправильно. 

Несомненно, оказаться в одной постели с Повелителем Неба мечтали многие. Хотя в понятие “оказаться в одной постели” обычно входит несколько другое, не спаньё под крылом, Бек не мог не признать, что здесь и сейчас, рядом со спящим Гором, после его непонятной ночной заботы, ему было хорошо. Непонятно, почему он вообще оказался в покоях Сокола, логичнее было бы отнести его к каким-нибудь лекарям, кто-то же, наверное, должен был лечить самих богов, да парень даже согласен был на уличных шарлатанов, потому что факт того, что сам царь Египта сидел у его постели – у своей, на самом деле, но сейчас не о том – был до ужаса странным. Как будто с миром всё-таки что-то случилось. Подумав о том, что будет жутко неудобно, если кто-то вдруг застанет их так – хотя парень и не мог представить, кто настолько бесцеремонный может ворваться в спальню царя – Бек аккуратно сдвинул золотую преграду, собираясь слезть с огромной кровати и тихо удалиться… куда-нибудь. 

Ослепляющая боль пронзила всё тело до самых кончиков пальцев, и вор, тихо вскрикнув, рухнул на пол, не сумев удержаться на ногах. И тут же сжался в испуге и смущении, потому что его окружил золотой вихрь. Будить уставшего Сокола в его планы не входило.

– Ну куда собрался? – в тихом голосе Гора не слышалось упрёка, лишь участливое беспокойство. – Тебе ещё рано вставать. 

Бек удивлённо моргнул, когда Сокол осторожно подобрал его с пола, снова устраивая на кровати. Укрыв его ноги лёгким покрывалом, царь буднично поинтересовался:

– Голоден? Конечно, да, столько дней ничего не ел. Сейчас, – золотой вихрь унёсся за дверь, оставив парня растерянно хлопать глазами.

Он откровенно не понимал, что происходит. В его привычной картине мира цари не бегали за завтраком для воров. Апофис всё-таки успел что-то сделать с их миром? Гора кто-то ударил по голове? Или кто-то ударил по голове его, а всё, что вокруг – плод его галлюцинаций? 

Вернулся Сокол. Поставил полный еды поднос на колени смертного и устроился на другой половине кровати, сонно укутавшись в крылья. Бек хихикнул. Грозный бог напоминал нахохлившегося воробья. И очень захотелось снова прикоснуться к его крыльям. Но сначала вор решил утолить голод.

– Много не ешь, – сонным голосом распорядился Гор. – Плохо станет. 

– Хорошо, – Бек послушно кивнул, выбирая себе сочный персик. Сладкая мякоть смягчила пересохшее горло, парень застонал от блаженства. – Пища богов… 

– Я всё слышу, – ехидно донеслось от бога. 

Держа фрукт в одной руке, вор медленно протянул руку и дёрнул одно из перьев.

– Нахальный смертный, – Гор отвёл крыло в сторону и ласково взглянул на Бека. – Не ощипывай своего царя. 

– А что делать? – пальцы смертного скользнули по перу вдоль ствола, изучая. Перо было тонким, почти гнулось под пальцами, но при этом выглядело очень прочным. Одно-два таких могло обеспечить безбедную жизнь любому воришке, но Бек понимал, что не позволит никому, тем более себе, касаться золотого великолепия со столь низменными мыслями.

– Спи, Бек, – серьёзно посоветовал Сокол. – Ты очень устал, тебе нужны силы для выздоровления. 

– А… хорошо, – парень выпустил перо из пальцев. – Где мне можно лечь?

– Здесь, – удивлённо ответил бог. – Я тебя не прогоняю. Ты можешь спать здесь столько, сколько пожелаешь. Я буду рядом на случай, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

– Ты странно себя ведёшь, – прямо заявил парень, смотря в голубые глаза, пытаясь отыскать там прежнего высокомерного вспыльчивого Сокола.

Гор пожал плечами.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты быстрее выздоровел и приступил к своим обязанностям главного царского советника. 

Парень в шоке уставился на царя Египта. Он это серьёзно? Это же…

– Я же… просто вор…

Сокол подцепил двумя пальцами его подбородок, закрывая приоткрытый от удивления рот. 

– Ты самый отважный, ловкий и удачливый вор из тех, кого я встречал. Место рядом со мной твоё по праву. А сейчас спи, Бек. Набирайся сил. 

***  
Повелитель Неба рассматривал лицо спящего рядом человека. Слишком ясно видно, сколь он измучен. Морщинки вокруг глаз, несвойственные его возрасту, синяки по всему телу, побелевшая кожа. Он сильно исхудал за те несколько дней, что провёл в плену, и пройдёт немало времени, прежде чем его тело сможет полностью восстановиться. Придётся ещё приглядывать за ним, пусть парнишку это и заметно смущает. 

Бек вдруг начал беспокоиться во сне, постанывать сквозь зубы, что-то судорожно искать, шаря руками по постели. Нахмурившись, бог тряхнул его за плечо, собираясь разбудить, но парнишка заорал от ужаса, шарахнувшись от его руки, и рухнул с кровати. 

– Гор, – зов был жалобным, но вполне осознанным. 

Опустив плечи, Сокол перебрался к нему на пол, больше не решаясь прикоснуться к напуганному смертному.

– Что он со мной сделал? Себек же что-то со мной сделал, ты знаешь – что. Расскажи. 

– Ты ничего не помнишь? 

Помедлив, парнишка уткнулся в его бок, судорожно вздохнув. Гор укрыл его крылом. 

– Помню, что было больно. А почему – не помню. Сон был страшный, но его тоже не помню, – Бек рассеянно погладил крайнее маховое перо. – Мне надо знать, понимаешь?

– Понимаю, – Гор вздохнул. Он хотел бы оградить парнишку от этого знания, но лучше так, чем позволить кошмарам его мучить. – Это право победителя – взять проигравшего, чаще всего силой. Я подумать не мог, что Себек додумается до такой низости. Прости. Это моя вина. Я должен был прийти раньше. 

– Ты не виноват, – Бек отчаянно замотал головой, словно сама мысль о виновности бога была кощунством, и он старался поскорее выбросить её из головы. – Я справлюсь с… этим. Честно. Ты только… дай мне время, хорошо?

– Сколько угодно, Бек. Сколько угодно.


	8. Chapter 8

Несколько дней спустя Бек взбунтовался и почти со скандалом вырвался из-под опеки Сокола. Молодое здоровое тело быстро избавилось от последствий плена, и парень не понимал, что ему делать в постели бога, и не хотел его стеснять. Царю по статусу не положено играть в сиделку, и по смурному Соколу было ясно видно, что спать в доспехах ему осточертело. Бек отлично понимал, что всё дело в мучивших его кошмарах – засыпали они на разных краях кровати, причём никакого доспеха на Горе не было, но утром парень стабильно просыпался заботливо окружённым золотыми крыльями и даже не помнил, когда это случалось. Кроме того, посреди огромного ложа Бек чувствовал себя не на своём месте. Место рядом с царём Египта по праву принадлежало Хатор или другой столь же красивой богине, но никак не мелкому смертному воришке. И если Гор тактично до сих пор не напоминал об этом, то лишь потому, что всё ещё нерационально чувствовал себя виноватым за произошедшее. Но… у него наверняка есть потребности, удовлетворить которые в присутствии Бека бог не в состоянии. А ещё вор никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что просто боится самого факта наличия мужчины так близко. И пусть он понимал, что Гор скорее растерзает любого, кто задумает причинить ему вред, после всего пережитого, оборачиваясь и видя рядом огромного бога, парень чувствовал, как что-то обрывается в груди. Ему нужно было прийти в себя, наконец оплакать Зайю, а сделать это, когда Повелитель Неба подрывается на каждый его чих, было невозможно. 

Гор выделил ему покои через стенку от своих – такие же огромные, с высоким потолком и широким балконом, но с человеческих размеров кроватью, что было для парня главным условием. Заверил, что Бек может просить что угодно, в любое время дня и ночи. Парень твёрдо соврал: “Конечно”, зная, что постарается справиться со всем самостоятельно. 

Первая ночь была ужасной. Привыкнув, что рядом всегда была Зайя, а потом Гор, парень совсем забыл, как пусто и холодно засыпать одному. Он подолгу смотрел в высокий тёмный потолок, а когда сон всё-таки забирал его в свои объятия, он тут же попадал в очередной болезненный кошмар и с криком просыпался. Промучившись несколько часов, Бек завернулся в покрывало и вышел на балкон. Перила, рассчитанные на богов, доставали ему до подбородка, делая неудобным наблюдение за освещенными редкими факелами улицами города, на которых он провёл почти всю жизнь. Парень устроился возле стены, устремив взгляд к огонькам далёких звезд. Где-то там Ра сейчас сражался со змеем Апофисом, чтобы здесь они все могли спокойно спать. Вору не хотелось обесценивать жертву великого бога, который отказался от возможности жить на земле и даже не мог увидеться со своими детьми ради их безопасности. Так, глядя на звёзды и пытаясь отыскать среди них ладью Ра, Бек незаметно для себя задремал. 

***  
За стеной точно так же мучился от бессонницы царь Египта. До этого момента Гор даже не представлял, насколько привык засыпать под аккомпанемент тихого дыхания смертного, привык, что можно просто сграбастать это тёплое чудо в объятия, укутать в крылья и спать, уткнувшись носом в пушистые кудри. Бог не видел в подобном ничего предосудительного – пока парнишка спал, человеческие нормы морали и приемлемого не работали, оставалось лишь желание бога, а свои желания тот привык исполнять. Ведь он бы никогда не позволил себе сотворить с парнишкой что-то плохое, а почему тогда нельзя к нему прикасаться? 

И вот сейчас привычного тепла рядом не было. Не радовала даже возможность наконец ощущать кожей мягкие простыни вместо опостылевших пластин брони. Сокол уважал желание человека побыть в одиночестве и понимал, что тот вполне может не испытывать такой потребности в его обществе, а значит нельзя просто пойти и притащить смертного обратно в покои бога. 

Поняв, что желанного отдыха сегодня не будет, Гор поднялся с нагревшихся простыней и вышел на балкон. В отличие от царя, город спал. Уличное освещение показывало пустые площади, проулки и улицы, лишь в редких домах тускло светились окошки – должно быть, у больных и влюблённых. Вздохнув, Сокол пошёл вдоль длинного балкона, касаясь рукой перил и пытаясь сделать вид, что просто дышит холодным ночным воздухом. Пока не наткнулся на белый свёрток у стены. Так-так. Похоже, не ему одному не спалось этой ночью.

Бесшумно приблизившись, Гор тоже сел на пол, опершись спиной на стену. Хорошо, что уже поздняя ночь, и никто не застанет их так. Не то чтобы Сокола так уж волновало мнение остальных богов или слуг на свой счёт, но всё-таки царь не должен сидеть на полу практически на улице и прижимать к себе своего советника. Тем более не хотелось объяснять, что Бек сам, почуяв тепло рядом, приткнулся к его источнику, а Гор чуть приобнял его исключительно из опасения, что парнишка может замёрзнуть от ветра. Вор так сладко посапывал, что Сокол тоже почувствовал, как его клонит в сон. Это что же, он уже и спать без этого смертного чуда разучился?

Ночь прошла на удивление спокойно. Почувствовав на лице первые лучи дневного светила, Сокол открыл глаза и аккуратно поднялся, стараясь не разбудить лежащего уже на его коленях парнишку. Пожалуй, не стоило давать ему знать, что эту ночь они тоже провели вместе. Раз Бек хотел справиться сам, нужно было уважать его желание. Потягиваясь, чтобы размять затёкшие мышцы, бог тихо удалился в свои покои.


	9. Chapter 9

Повелитель Неба откровенно любовался своим советником. Раскрасневшийся, с азартно блестящими глазами Бек что-то с жаром доказывал Совету богов, размахивая руками. Гор не вслушивался в слова, хотя вопрос был несомненно важным и касавшимся жизни людей – иначе бывший вор бы так не завёлся. Гор просто следил за длинными пальцами, вычерчивающими в воздухе какой-то хаотичный, но притягательный узор, за изгибом шеи – кончики пальцев зачесались, вспоминая ощущение бархатистой загорелой кожи. Поджарое мускулистое тело виделось как в тумане, укрытое сейчас лёгкими, но непроницаемыми для взора одеждами. Прямо сейчас царь Египта в каком-то смысле понимал Себека. Парнишка выглядел желанным, к нему хотелось прикасаться, и прикасаться в сокровенных местах, наблюдая, как это сильное тело прогибается в руках, а из горла вырываются лишь низкие протяжные стоны. Чувства, вызываемые в Соколе этим человеком, однозначно можно было отнести к одержимости, но богу это, пожалуй, нравилось. С Хатор он не ощущал всё настолько ярко и не думал давать предмету влечения столько свободы, сколько было сейчас у смертного чуда. Впрочем, богиня любви всегда сама определяла границы в их отношениях и держала его на расстоянии. Сейчас же Сокол готов был ждать, сколько понадобится, пока Бек сам придёт к нему. 

Гор усмехнулся, вспоминая количество тяжёлых взглядов и не менее тяжёлых разговоров, понадобившихся для того, чтобы остальные боги начали прислушиваться к мнению простого смертного. Но сейчас, кажется, Бек чувствовал себя вполне уверенно. Во всяком случае, не пытался забиться куда-то за спину Сокола, как на первом Совете. Хотя лёгкая напряжённость ощущается в слишком прямой спине и частом облизывании губ. Ох, эти губы. Полные, чувственные, так и хочется провести по нижней подушечкой пальца, ощутить нежную кожу… дальше фантазия упорно не шла, желая не портить реальность непрошенной прелюдией. Правда, в реальности богу не светило даже такой малости… пока. Нужно дать парнишке больше времени. Хотя очень сложно сдерживаться, когда это желанное чудо плюхается на своё место по правую руку от царя и смотрит сияющими глазами, так и напрашиваясь на похвалу. Но это потом, а сейчас не стоит давать остальным пищу для пересудов. Сокол лишь сдержанно кивнул, сделав себе мысленную пометку выяснить, о чём вообще шла речь. Нет, всё-таки парнишка имеет слишком уж большое влияние на него. Или это участь любого бога, слишком тесно общающегося со смертными? Может, потому они так и стараются отгородиться от них? Однако Гор не собирался идти этим путём. Парнишка привлекал, и отказываться от него бог не желал. А желание царя – закон, верно? 

– Гор, – парнишка тряхнул его за руку. Кажется, уже не в первый раз. Очнувшись от раздумий, Сокол повертел головой и обнаружил, что в зале они остались вдвоём, Совет разошёлся. – Гор, ты уснул, что ли? Мне с тобой поговорить надо. 

Сокол с интересом развернулся к человеку. Вид у парнишки был загадочный и вместе с тем немного виноватый. Кинув быстрый взгляд по сторонам, Бек попросил:

– Давай только не здесь. 

– Хорошо, – немного удивлённо согласился бог и последовал за своим советником. 

Бек вышел на балкон. Похоже, он всё ещё не догадался, что балкон у них общий, и пройти на него можно было куда быстрее через покои царя. Парнишка встал у перил, специально уменьшенных под его рост, спиной к богу, и опустил голову. А Гор как-то вдруг понял, что тот слишком волнуется. Побелевшие пальцы с силой вцепились в перила, он нарочито разворачивал плечи, пытаясь удержать ровную спину. Что же случилось?!

– Бек, в чём дело?

Парнишка кинул на него дикий взгляд. 

– Мне нужно… Ты обещал, что мне можно просить всё и… 

– Нет, – не дожидаясь, пока это чудо подберёт слова, Сокол шагнул вперёд, повернул его к себе лицом и прихватил за подбородок. – Я не буду этого делать. По крайней мере, не так, – Бек удивлённо моргнул. – Не понимаешь? Я не хочу повредить тебе, глупый смертный. 

– Не понимаю, – вырвавшись из рук бога, парнишка сделал шаг назад, сверкая настороженным взглядом. – Я же вижу, как ты смотришь на меня.

– Как?

– Голодно.

Сокол горько рассмеялся.

– Так ты обрёк нас обоих на бессонные ночи, потому что посчитал, что я могу поступить так же, как трижды проклятая ящерица? Так, – Гор глубоко вздохнул, стараясь сохранить спокойствие. Нужно быть терпеливым. Ему трудно. Развернув крылья, Сокол осторожно привлёк его к себе. – Бек, я не трону тебя. Обещаю. А обещаниям царя надо верить, знаешь? 

Бек упёрся ладонями в его грудь, большими умоляющими глазами глядя снизу вверх. 

– Ну что ты так смотришь, чудо? Не трону. По крайней мере, пока не буду уверен, что ты хочешь этого… потому что хочешь, а не затем, чтобы кому-то что-то доказать. А сейчас пошли. Я хочу наконец нормально выспаться.


	10. Chapter 10

Подперев голову ладонями, Бек разглядывал лицо спящего рядом Сокола. Тяжёлая рука бога собственнически лежала поперёк его спины, выбраться из-под неё не получилось бы при всём желании, но такого желания и не имелось. Сейчас парень как никогда понимал, что гордый, местами откровенно эгоистичный бог дал ему то, чего не давал ещё никто – свободу выбора. Всю свою недолгую, но бурную жизнь он просто вынужден был что-то делать – воровать, чтобы выжить, строить обелиск Сета, потому что раба никто не спрашивает о его желаниях, помогать Гору, чтобы спасти Зайю, терпеть издевательства Себека, потому что других вариантов попросту не было. А вот сейчас ему по-настоящему дали свободу выбора – не соглашаться на то, чего не хочется ему самому. Ведь он видел, чувствовал прекрасно эти раздевающие взгляды и мог представить, какие мысли за ними скрываются. Гор выглядел тем, кто всегда получает то, что хочет, но дальше взглядов дело не шло, только заставляя нервничать и подсознательно ожидать нападения, хоть Бек и был уверен, что царь до такого не опустится, переубедить подсознание не получалось. От отчаяния он просто решил предложить богу воплотить свои фантазии в жизнь, но сделал это настолько криво… Ведь парень действительно был не против – чужие прикосновения сотрут воспоминания о насильнике, продолжающие донимать его ночными кошмарами, кроме того, глубоко внутри жила уверенность, что Сокол учтёт и его пожелания, не ограничившись собственным удовлетворением. Но “не против” и “за” – немного разные вещи, и за предоставленное для принятия окончательного решения время парень был бесконечно Гору благодарен. Пусть и всё равно оказался в итоге в постели бога. Так даже удобнее было решать. 

Интересно, снятся ли богу сны? И если да, то какие именно? Сражения и охоты или богатые пиры? Или что-то домашне-тёплое? Может, родители? Бек медленно вытянул руку и очень осторожно отвёл упавшую на лоб Сокола прядь волос. Пусть спит. Кто бы мог подумать, что грозный бог не сможет заснуть без простого смертного под боком. Похоже, они оба нужны друг другу. Это должно было бы пугать безнадёжной предопределённостью, но не пугало. Вор передвинул ладонь чуть дальше, к мощным плечам, и ужаснулся напряжённости мышц. Как он с этим летает вообще? Это же совершеннейший непорядок!

Кивнув самому себе, Бек решительно запрыгнул на спину бога и уже обеими руками с силой провёл по напряжённым мышцам. 

– Бек, что ты делаешь? – ну да, было бы странно, если бы Сокол от этого не проснулся. 

– А на что это похоже? – парень старательно разглаживал мышцы царя, стремясь добиться необходимой мягкости. 

– Ну, если ты догадаешься воспользоваться содержимым вон того ларца, это перестанет быть похоже на то, что ты пытаешься снять с меня кожу живьём, – Гор указал подбородком на резную деревянную шкатулку, стоящую на столике возле ложа, и улёгся поудобнее.

Получив разрешение, Бек тут же спрыгнул с постели и открыл ларец.

– И который из них? – парень в замешательстве уставился на два ряда разнокалиберных флаконов. 

– Выбирай сам, – тихая усмешка и знакомый шелест крыльев. 

Наугад схватив бутылочку, парень свернул крышку, и по комнате разлился аромат лаванды. Вор оглушительно чихнул и закрыл флакон обратно, возвращаясь к богу. Провёл ладонями по золотым пластинам, прослеживая место, где крылья крепились к спине. Только сейчас он заметил, что некоторые перья были слегка погнуты и поцарапаны.

– Это что? – Бек коснулся отметин, не понимая, что могло их оставить. В его понимании, броня Повелителя Неба была чем-то незыблемым и нерушимым, и видеть, что кто-то смог поранить его, оказалось неожиданно больно.

Гор тяжело вздохнул.

– Это память о моей ошибке. Чтобы больше не повторить. 

– Это Себек сделал? – парень осторожно взял одно перо в пальцы, пытаясь выпрямить.

– Да. Не бойся, он уже не вернётся.

– Он… Я знаю, – улыбнувшись, Бек уткнулся лицом в ворох золотых перьев, оказавшийся неожиданно мягким. – И никого не боюсь, – его рука двинулась вдоль сгиба крыла, разравнивая мелкие пёрышки. 

– Значит, ты не против продолжить? – крылья неожиданно исчезли, заставив вора приложиться лбом между лопаток Сокола, вызвав нестерпимое желание треснуть шутника по шее. Но до такого уровня святотатства Бек пока не дошёл. 

Выпрямившись, он опрокинул на руки немного масла и с энтузиазмом принялся за спину царя. Гор довольно заурчал.

– У тебя хорошо получается. 

– Это просто ты себя запустил. Царь, нам придётся разогнать ваших слуг. Они совершенно не справляются со своими обязанностями.

– Нам? – удивившись, Сокол попытался приподняться, на что умелые руки вора сразу же прижали его плечи к кровати.

– Как главный советник царя, я должен проследить, чтобы за ним хорошо ухаживали. 

– Займёшься этим сам? – Гор всё-таки извернулся и прижал парня к груди, ловя его взгляд. – Бек, что изменилось? – в голубых глазах ясно светилось беспокойство.

Парень неловко пожал плечами.

– Я понял, что доверяю тебе.

– Потому что Зайя просила? – вспомнил про старый договор Сокол.

– Нет, – Бек спокойно улыбнулся. – Потому что это ты.

Подтянувшись на руках, парень закрыл глаза и решительно прижался к губам бога своими. Сокол тихо усмехнулся.

– Советник, спешу вам напомнить, что у нас обоих есть обязанности перед народом Египта, и солнце как раз встало, – перехватив его губы, Гор превратил целомудренный поцелуй в обещание чего-то большего. – Позже. 

– Позже, – согласно кивнул парень.


	11. Chapter 11

– Бек, ты пьян.

– Я знаю, – висящий тряпочкой поперёк руки царя советник слабо дёрнулся, пытаясь хотя бы приподнять голову, но не преуспел, отчего слова прозвучали глухо.

– Очень пьян, Бек.

– Да, но тебя никто не просил мне подливать.

– Я хотел, чтобы ты немного расслабился. Расслабился, Бек, а не напился в стельку. Называть Сехмет мокрой кошкой было однозначно плохой идеей. Теперь она будет обижаться, а все кошки мстительны. 

– Ты же меня защитишь, – сумев всё-таки поднять голову, парнишка обворожительно улыбнулся. Сокол только вздохнул. Вопросом это явно не было. 

– Нет, я тебя сейчас приведу в чувство и отправлю извиняться, – остановившись над бассейном, бог сделал вид, что разжимает руки. Взвизгнув, Бек вцепился в него изо всех сил. Гор усмехнулся, проходя ещё несколько шагов и аккуратно устраивая парнишку на кровати. – Отдохни немного. 

Советник закрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. У него немного кружилась голова и совсем не держали ноги, но мысли были на удивление ясными. С Сехмет они сцепились потому, что богиня, опьяневшая намного больше его, позволила себе фыркнуть в сторону царя. Никому не позволено фыркать на Гора, тем более какой-то кошке. Перекатившись по кровати, Бек уронил голову на колени Сокола, довольно потягиваясь. А потом протянул руку и впустую хватанул воздух над плечом бога.

– Дай крылышко. 

– Зачем? – Гор в очередной раз напомнил себе, что надо быть терпеливым. И постараться не умиляться пьяному чуду на своих коленях. Он царь вообще или где? 

– Хочется, – простодушно улыбнулось чудо. 

– Бек, ты пьян.

– Это мы уже выяснили. Дай. 

– Не дам, – из чистого упрямства отозвался Сокол, начиная потихоньку спихивать парнишку со своих коленей. 

– Ах так, да? – Бек с несвойственной пьяным людям прытью повалил его на кровать и попытался защекотать насмерть. В результате чего выяснилось, что, спасаясь от ловких пальцев смертного, боги покрываются бронёй куда быстрее обычного. 

Парень задумчиво тронул губами золотой клюв, крепко берясь руками за основания крыльев, чтобы лишить птичку возможности сбежать.

– Бек? – яркие, чуть светящиеся глаза Сокола смотрели на него с необычайной серьёзностью.

– Давай сегодня. Сейчас. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Гор убрал доспехи и положил ладонь на спину смертного, даже сквозь одежду ощущая мягкость его кожи.

– Не стоит. Сейчас ты пьян и не отдаёшь себе отчёта в своих действиях. А потом протрезвеешь и будешь жалеть. 

– Нет. 

– Не протрезвеешь?

– Жалеть не буду, – усмехнувшись, парнишка подобрался к губам бога, шепча прямо в них. – Пожалуйста, Гор. Сколько можно тянуть? Ты этого хочешь, я этого хочу, и ходим друг вокруг друга как два робких дурака. Мне нужно это, понимаешь? Ты нужен.

«Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею» – мысленно вздохнул Сокол, прежде чем запустить ладонь в кудрявый затылок, притягивая голову советника к себе поближе, и осторожно коснуться его губ, в любой миг готовясь отстраниться. Поцелуй вышел невероятно нежным, Гор просто наслаждался ощущением мягкой тёплой кожи, которая так и требовала ласки. Поверить невозможно, что кто-то мог касаться такой кожи с жестокими намерениями (Сокол сейчас старательно отгонял воспоминание, что при первой встрече сам едва не придушил дерзкого смертного). Вот так, а теперь забраться под одежду и ласково провести вдоль линии позвоночника, который выгибается под ладонью как раз так, как хотелось. Бек на мгновение прикрыл глаза, и сразу же распахнул их, потянувшись за новым поцелуем. Даже здесь стоит соблюдать осторожность и, вылавливая этот юркий маленький язычок у себя во рту, помнить, что если ответить ему тем же, парнишка рискует вообще задохнуться. И вообще, первый раз далеко не обязательно останется последним, а значит, спешить не обязательно. Поэтому только поверхностные осторожные поцелуи, от которых Бек начал тихонько постанывать, цепляясь тонкими пальчиками за плечи бога. Видно было, что он всё ещё немного трусит, и Гор задумался, продолжать ли отвлекать его от нерадостных дум или уже сразу перейти к тому, что так его пугало. Однако когда он попытался избавить парнишку от одежды, тот вдруг вздрогнул всем телом и упёрся ладошками ему в грудь, отстраняясь.

– Погоди. Я сам. И… не смотри, хорошо? 

Гор покорно поднял руки и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к шелесту ткани и ощущая, что поёрзывания раздевающегося парнишки на его бёдрах приводят к закономерному результату. Не открывая глаз, протянул ладони, касаясь узких бёдер и медленно поднимаясь к бокам. Не спешить. Бек рвано вздохнул, подавляя порыв сбежать. 

– Не бойся. Я буду осторожен. 

Аккуратно опрокинув советника на постель, Гор навис над ним хищным соколом, открывая глаза. Делать всё вслепую он был категорически не согласен. 

– Какой же ты мелкий. Дышать на тебя страшно.

– Не дыши, – нервный смешок и такое очаровательное смущение. – Просто… сделай уже что-нибудь. 

– Сделаю. Не торопись, – череда мелких поцелуев обрушилась на едва заметно подрагивающее тело. Не зная, куда девать руки, Бек вцепился в простыни. Но вскоре его мышцы расслабились, а с губ сорвался протяжный стон, вибрацией отдающийся во всём теле. Усмехнувшись, Сокол дотянулся до ларца, не глядя вытаскивая первый попавшийся флакончик. – Последний шанс отступить, Бек. Потом я уже вряд ли остановлюсь. 

Парнишка отчаянно помотал головой. 

– Я не отступлю. 

Кивнув, бог налил масло на руки, начиная медленно и осторожно растягивать узкое кольцо мышц. Бек морщился от неприятных ощущений и, надо думать, воспоминаний, но молчал. 

– Нам будет проще, если ты повернёшься.

– Нет! – Бек вцепился в него изо всех сил. – Я должен видеть, что это ты, понимаешь? Иначе буду думать, что это снова Себек, и…

– Ни слова больше. Никаких ящериц здесь нет и не будет. Справимся и так, – парнишка обиженно хныкнул, когда пальцы бога, к которым он уже привык, покинули его тело. – Обхвати меня ногами за пояс, так удобнее. И потерпи. Сначала будет больно. 

Неожиданно сильные лапки стиснули бога почти до хруста костей, пока он медленно проникал в такое хрупкое маленькое тело. Бек тихо шипел сквозь стиснутые зубы и отворачивался, стараясь скрыть заблестевшие в глазах слёзы. Сокол губами собрал прозрачно-солёную влагу, ожидая, пока парнишка немного расслабится. Так не хотелось причинять ему боль, но увы, сейчас это было неизбежно. 

– Давай, – яростно прошептал Бек, злясь этого всепонимающего взгляда. 

– Рано, – Гор качнул головой, не торопясь двигаться. Тело человека всё ещё было напряжено, хотя чувствовалось, что ненадолго. – Мы не хотим тебе навредить, помнишь?

– Какой же ты хороший, – блаженно прошептало смертное чудо, утыкаясь горячим лбом в его плечо. 

Бог только усмехнулся, начиная двигаться. Медленно, нужно было дать парнишке привыкнуть, хотя ему самому сдерживаться становилось всё сложнее. Но ещё всего один сладкий протяжный стон, и все заслонки в разуме сорвало, бросая в омут наслаждения, где восторженные стоны мешаются с болезненным шипением, и уже сложно понять, где кончается твоё тело и начинается чужое, где нежный поцелуй переходит в собственнический укус, а реальность взрывается безумным калейдоскопом красок, эмоций, ощущений. Долгий выдох, и Сокол едва успевает выставить руки, чтобы не рухнуть на смертного – он просто его раздавит. 

Бек улыбнулся, обнимая своего бога.

– Похоже, мы оба протрезвели. Принесёшь ещё? 

– Хватит тебе, – тихо рассмеялся Сокол, укладываясь рядом и притягивая советника к себе. – Отдыхай. А завтра пойдём извиняться перед Сехмет. Похмельная кошка сговорчивее пьяной.

– Гор.

– М?

– Спасибо.


	12. Chapter 12

– Советник, вы ждёте кого-то? – развернув крыло, Гор стряхнул с него капли росы прямо на стоявшего возле перил балкона парнишку. Совершенно несолидно взвизгнув, Бек чуть подпрыгнул, разворачиваясь к богу и радостно улыбаясь.

– Тебя, – раскинув руки, парень обхватил его за пояс, прижимаясь щекой к броне на животе и привычно протягивая руки до крыльев. – Тебя долго не было, я беспокоился.

– За меня? – Сокол усмехнулся, столь же привычно укладывая ладонь на кудрявую макушку и отстраняя парня, пока их никто так не увидел. Не надо, чтобы о них ходили слухи во дворце, Бек только-только научился не вздрагивать, когда кто-то подходит слишком близко. Предположения, что смертный получил свою должность через постель царя, никому лучше не сделают. 

– Где ты был? – Бек всё-таки дотянулся до крыла, притягивая его к себе и накрываясь с головой. 

– У Себека остались сторонники. Сейчас, когда прошло уже столько времени и они расслабились, не ожидая преследования, самое время нанести им визит. Осторожней, – бог аккуратно вытащил перо из судорожно стиснувшейся ладони смертного. – Я хочу, чтобы все, кто имеет отношение к этой истории, понесли заслуженное наказание. 

Вздрогнув, советник решительно выдохнул и заявил:

– Я иду с тобой.

– Нет.

– Да, и не спорь. Я не хочу сидеть здесь и гадать, где ты, что с тобой. А если ты не вернёшься? Я же никогда себе не прощу!

– Ничего со мной не случится, – Сокол тяжело вздохнул. Упрямый смертный, теперь его не отговоришь. – Бек, они в старой пирамиде. Это может оказаться слишком тяжело для тебя. 

– Тогда тем более я тебя одного не пущу! Там же ловушки и вообще… Нет, даже не думай, что уйдёшь без меня. В конце концов, это касается и меня тоже. Погоди, я переоденусь во что-нибудь… менее церемониальное, – парень сделал шаг с балкона, а потом повернулся и наставительно произнёс. – Даже не думай улететь без меня. 

Соколу только и оставалось, что вздохнуть и обещать подождать.

Возле старой пирамиды за прошедшее время ничего не изменилось. Всё те же пустота и запустение, набивающийся в одежду песок и странная тишина вокруг. Гор осторожно поставил человека на землю и убрал крылья – те, кто скрывались внутри, не торопились расчищать вход. 

– Держись рядом, – попросил царь, подходя к стене, за которой находился секретный проход, и зажигая факел – на этот раз он подготовился лучше. Когда вперёд не гнал страх за чужую жизнь, всё казалось проще. Бек тут же уцепился за его руку, и Сокол ощутил, как парнишку потряхивает. Но теперь оставлять его одного здесь, возле входа, нельзя, пусть лучше будет на виду. – Всё хорошо, – бог ободряюще сжал лапку человека, и тот немного нервно улыбнулся.

Коридор был старым и очень тесным, с потрескавшимися стенами и местами обвалившимся потолком. В мусоре на полу копошились в поисках съестного крысы, каплями ртути утекавшие в темноту при их приближении. Бек цеплялся за сильную руку Сокола, находя в ней успокоение, и с интересом оглядывался по сторонам, стараясь замечать происходящее вокруг. Вскоре они вышли к месту, где от основного коридора расходились несколько ответвлений. Парень присел на корточки, с интересом осматривая следы в пыли на полу. Его воровские навыки предполагали наблюдательность и умение анализировать, так что и разбираться в следах нужно было ему. 

– Здесь ходили трое, – измеряя следы ладонью, Бек начал делиться своими наблюдениями с Гором. – Один человек и два бога. Вот это, должно быть, Себек, а эти следы поменьше. Может, кто-то вроде тех быков… Не уверен. Но он мельче тебя, точно.

– Я здесь тоже был.

– Да, твои следы вон там, – парень кивнул в сторону крайнего левого коридора. – Он ощутимо уходит вниз, наверное, сразу к тюрьме, – Бек зябко передёрнул плечами. Всё-таки, воспоминания были ещё слишком свежи. – Куда пойдём? 

– Не думаю, что здесь много мест, где можно жить. Пройдём по следу – найдём наших врагов. 

– Ты их убьёшь?

– Бога, кто бы это ни был, да. Не стоит оставлять в живых опасного врага. А человека не буду, он вполне безобиден. У нас тоже есть тюрьмы. 

– Тогда пойдём быстрее, мне не нравится это место, – поднявшись на ноги, Бек потянул Сокола в проход. Тот уже не стал напоминать, что парнишка мог бы сюда не приходить. 

Коридор вилял самым невообразимым образом, иногда казалось, что они идут в противоположном направлении, возвращаясь обратно к выходу, поэтому, когда впереди забрезжил свет, бог и человек, не сговариваясь, синхронно облегчённо выдохнули. Приближаясь к выходу, Гор ненавязчиво задвинул смертного к себе за спину, и тот не стал протестовать. 

Они оказались в просторном коротком коридоре, в который выходили несколько каменных дверей и который обрывался лестницей. Гор пошёл вдоль дверей, открывая каждую и аккуратно заглядывая внутрь, и одновременно краем глаза следя за своим спутником. Бек оглядывался по сторонам без страха, наверное, здесь он просто не был, но всё же им следовало соблюдать осторожность. 

За одной из дверей послышался гулкий громкий голос. Кажется, его обладатель разговаривал сам с собой, во всяком случае, ему никто не отвечал. Сокол бесшумно обнажил оружие и сделал знак Беку, чтобы тот оставался позади. Парнишка понятливо кивнул, отбегая к противоположной стене. 

Удивительно, но в комнате действительно оказался один из быков Сета, видимо даже, один из тех, с кем они встречались у водопада – искалеченный и явно сошедший с ума, он бормотал что-то невнятное, размахивая руками. Что ж, теперь понятно, как ящерица узнала про Бека. Схватка была короткой. Увидев Сокола, бык ринулся к нему, не видя ничего вокруг. Гор просто подпустил его поближе и выставил оружие перед собой – и враг сам нанизался на лезвие. Пожалуй, это даже можно было считать милосердием. Аккуратно уложив тело противника на пол, Сокол стряхнул с оружия капли золотой крови и вышел обратно в коридор. Осталось найти того “нищего”. 

Бек вопросительно глянул на него, и бог качнул головой, взглядом показывая на лестницу. Поиски нужно было продолжать. Парень понятливо кивнул и пошёл вперёд, внимательно осматриваясь в поиске ловушек. 

Целая система лестниц, пустых коридоров и комнат, в конце концов, привела к печально знакомой караулке. Задрожав всем телом, Бек отшатнулся назад, натыкаясь на стоящего за его спиной бога и тут же вцепляясь в него.

– Я туда не пойду. Не проси даже, не смогу. 

– Не ходи, – согласился Гор, успокоительно поглаживая его плечи. – Подожди здесь, я гляну, что там. 

Вор с усилием кивнул, хотя отпускать бога не хотелось. Но войти туда он не смог бы под страхом смерти, а проверить было надо. Но едва Повелитель Неба скрылся за дверью, к горлу парня прижалась острая сталь, и прямо в ухо зло шепнули:

– Если хочешь жить, молчи и не дёргайся.

Очевидно, его враг скрывался в какой-то незаметной нише, а теперь решил с его помощью выбраться и сбежать. Но неужели он думает, что Гор его отпустит? Бек тихо вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Его бог ни за что не допустит, чтобы с ним что-то случилось, и парнем овладело безмятежное спокойствие. Безумное напряжение, не оставлявшее его с того момента, как он переступил порог старой пирамиды, воспоминания о боли и ужасе, случившихся здесь, страхи и неуверенность последних дней – всё ушло, Бек наконец почувствовал себя свободным и улыбнулся вышедшему из караулки Соколу. 

– Всё хорошо, не волнуйся. Он мне ничего не сделает.

– Заткнись! – парень спиной чувствовал, как вибрирует всё тело немолодого, судя по голосу, мужчины. Он боялся. До ужаса боялся того, что может с ним сделать Гор. – Ты поможешь мне выйти отсюда. А ты, – это уже, очевидно, предназначалось Соколу, вокруг которого уже заклубилось золото, образуя доспех и очерчивая контур крыльев. – Даже не думай следовать за нами, или я прирежу мальчишку. 

Парень расслабился. То, что он собирался сделать, было опасно, но идти на поводу у своих мучителей он больше не собирался. Мужчина потянул его к лестнице. Едва почувствовав, как нож чуть-чуть отодвигается от горла, Бек рванулся прочь. Сталь чиркнула по коже, парень с криком схватился за горло, падая на колени, а враг побежал вверх по лестнице.

– Бек!

– Я нормально, не упусти его. 

Сокол метнулся за добычей. Отняв ладонь, вор увидел, что она вся испачкана красным, но судя по тому, что он не спешил падать в судорогах, там была всего лишь царапина. Сверху лестницы послышался непонятный шум, а потом гневно-болезненное восклицание бога. Перепугавшись, Бек, уже не думая об опасности, побежал туда. Зрелище, открывшееся ему, заставило прижать руки ко рту. Убегающий “нищий” случайно или намеренно активировал одну из ловушек, и по коридору пронеслись короткие толстые копья. Большинство Сокол успел отбить или увернуться, но два пришпилили его к стене за крылья, как бабочку. Враг, поверженный своим же вероломством, лежал чуть дальше по коридору, на полу расплывалось алое пятно. 

Робко приблизившись, советник оглядел крылья своего царя, избегая смотреть в искажённое болью лицо. 

– Я вытащу. Потерпи. 

Копьё, поразившее левое крыло, зацепило самый нижний его край, Бек вполне мог до него дотянуться, и это не было похоже на серьёзную рану. Просто погнутые и пара пробитых перьев, наверняка это можно как-то исправить. Наверняка. Взявшись за древко, парень с усилием вытянул его из стены, тут же отбрасывая. Осторожно провёл ладонью по крылу, стирая несколько золотых капель. Кажется, и правда, не страшно. Даже не так страшно, как показалось сначала, копьё просто раздвинуло перья. Бек вздохнул и перевёл взгляд направо. И бессильно выругался. 

Здесь всё было гораздо серьёзнее. Копьё вонзилось в сгиб крыла, там, где у птиц была несущая кость. И слишком высоко, он просто не дотягивался. 

– Гор, подними меня, – затуманенный болью взгляд обратился на него, и парень повторил медленнее. – Надо вытащить, я не достану. Подними меня. 

Кивнув, бог обхватил его за пояс, приподнимая над полом. Протянув руки, Бек осторожно пошатал копьё, стараясь не обращать внимания на болезненное шипение. Засело глубоко, так просто не вытянешь, но выбора нет. 

– Потерпи, – снова повторил парень, обеими руками берясь за древко и с силой дёргая на себя, чувствуя, как сжимаются вокруг него руки Сокола. Копьё поддалось лишь с третьей попытки, Бек тут же отбросил его, как ядовитую змею, бережно провёл ладонями по пострадавшему крылу. 

Шагнув от стены, Гор поставил его на ноги и попытался собрать крылья. Левое собралось легко, но правое так и осталось беспомощно волочиться по полу. Вздохнув, Бек решительно перехватил разозлённого неудачей Сокола за запястье и потащил обратно в сторону лестницы.

– Идём. Надо… сделать шину. Я не позволю тебе расхаживать в таком виде. 

Первым встретившимся помещением оказалась та самая караулка. Парень, не задумываясь, шагнул внутрь и, осмотревшись, сдёрнул с кровати простынь, подталкивая бога в спину.

– Ложись. И вытяни крыло насколько сможешь. 

Оглядываясь в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно использовать в качестве шины, Бек рвал простынь на полосы. Воспоминания о произошедшем здесь его теперь не трогали, осталось только желание облегчить страдания друга. Интересно, Гор чувствовал то же самое, когда часами сидел у его постели? Но как бы то ни было, сейчас они обменялись ролями, и нужно сделать всё, от него зависящее. Наконец, обнаружив в углу какую-то подходящую деревяшку – что-то здесь, видимо, сломали раньше – парень подступил к кровати и взялся за раненное крыло. Сокол вскрикнул от боли и забил здоровым крылом, совсем как подбитая птица. 

– Тише, тише, Гор, – забравшись на кровать, парень руками и коленями прижал крыло к постели, пытаясь удержать. – Всё хорошо, я понимаю, что больно. Потерпи ещё немного, надо перевязать. 

Сокол глубоко, почти судорожно вздохнул и обмяк. Прикрыл глаза, и крыло с явным усилием выпрямилось. Бек осторожно погладил мелко дрожащее плечо, куском ткани стирая золотые потёки и перевязывая дырку в крыле. 

– Это ведь можно вылечить, правда?

– Да, – после непродолжительного молчания отозвался бог. – Они живые и поддаются лечению. Не возись. Доберёмся до дворца, и…

– Нет, – строго. – Надо соединить края, чтобы правильно срослось. Теперь моя очередь о тебе заботиться. Это мой долг как твоего советника и друга, – Бек принялся аккуратно приматывать деревяшку к крылу обрывками простыни, поглаживая и разравнивая перья. 

– Бек… спасибо.

– Я же понимаю, как это для тебя важно, – разгладив последний узелок, парень спрыгнул на пол. – Давай вернёмся домой. 

Поднявшись, Сокол удручённо осмотрел по-прежнему не сгибающееся – теперь уже по причине повязок – и метущее кончиком по полу крыло. Приступ резкой боли, едва не откинувший его к положению раненной птицы, удалось взять под контроль, но подметать собой пыльные полы старой пирамиды было неприятно. Улыбнувшись, Бек аккуратно подобрал крыло, проследил, чтобы не причинять лишней боли, собираясь тащить ворох тяжёлых золотых перьев в руках. Уверенно увернулся от попытавшегося отобрать свою собственность бога и кивнул на дверь. Добираться домой надо будет пешком.


	13. Chapter 13

Тяжело вздохнув, Бек оттолкнул от себя очередной свиток с очень важным донесением. Исполняющий обязанности царя Египта – должность ещё более муторная, чем его же главный советник. Особенно когда об этом вообще никто не знает. Научиться подделывать почерк этого самого царя оказалось слишком уж легко. 

Позволив себе ещё один тяжёлый вздох, парень решил сделать перерыв и хотя бы выйти на балкон подышать воздухом, пока солнце окончательно не скрылось, и обычную дневную жару не сменил ночной холод. Аккуратно обогнул разложенное по полу золотое крыло – за прошедшие дни научился делать это с закрытыми глазами – и выбрался из душного помещения. Встал возле парапета, сложив на него руки, посмотрел на город – чистый, спокойный, полный счастливых жителей – и со стоном уронил голову на руки. Отвечать за всё это, поддерживая репутацию мудрого и справедливого правителя, он откровенно утомился. Но выхода нет. 

Собственно правитель уже почти неделю не выходил из жесточайшей хандры, реагируя лишь на один внешний раздражитель – алкоголь. Беку приходилось каждый раз вставать на пути слуг, отбирая принесённые кувшины, успокаивая страшившихся того, что бог разгневается за невыполнение своего приказа, и выставляя лишние глаза и уши из покоев. Советник отлично понимал, что вино – выдержанное, вкусное, пару раз от отчаяния сам прикладывался – проблему только усугубит. Парочка пиров, в которых он принимал участие, ясно показала, что меры для этого напитка Сокол попросту не знает. Бек поднял взгляд к небу, беззвучно вопрошая, когда это наконец кончится. 

Проблема укладывалась в одно слово – крыло. Правое, подбитое в старой пирамиде. До дворца они тогда добрались только к ночи, чудом не переполошив всю столицу – и только потому, что ввиду воровского прошлого Бек знал, где свернуть и как спрятаться, чтобы свести встречи с другими людьми к минимуму – и едва не поубивав друг друга в процессе. Упихать Сокола в безопасный секретный проход не удалось – огромные крылья в него не помещались, убрать их из-за повязок было невозможно (да и без них тоже, раненное крыло в принципе не желало быть управляемым), пришлось пробираться через ловушки. В результате чего они трижды чуть не погибли, заблудились в переходах и разругались напрочь, выясняя, кто в этом виноват. Вырвав перья из рук вора, Гор попытался уйти в другую сторону и активировал очередную ловушку, и Бек обзавёлся шикарной ссадиной во всю спину, выпихивая упрямого бога из схлопывающегося коридора. Молча сгрёб травмированное в охапку и непререкаемо потыкал рукой рядом с собой, намекая, что им стоит держаться вместе. Сокол фыркнул, но показывать характер и вырываться перестал. А потом как-то сам собой нашёлся нужный коридор, который и вывел их наружу. Долгий переход через пустыню и город не добавил хорошего настроения – к тому моменту, как дворец наконец вырос перед ними, Бек уже еле сдерживал желание навтыкать упрямому, вспыльчивому, капризному раненному зуботычин, бросить оттянувшую все руки золотую тяжесть и уйти, не оглядываясь. По богу было ясно видно аналогичное желание, и то, что в итоге все остались живы, видимо, было знаком величайшего уважения друг к другу, а то и чего-то большего.

Позже выяснилось, что всё оказалось ещё хуже, чем он предполагал. Крылья Сокола оказались устроены так же, как у обычной птицы, и копьё действительно перебило несущую кость. По словам Нефтиды – единственной, у кого тоже были крылья, которая знала, каково их лишиться – вылечить такую травму было можно, только если дать крылу покой на несколько дней, мгновенно по волшебству такое не исчезнет. Поэтому золотое крыло было упаковано в сложную систему повязок и стоек, чтобы удержать в одном положении и не позволить его дёргать или складывать. Что-то подшаманив, Нефтида добилась того, чтобы крылья не зависели от остального доспеха – неделя боевой трансформации доведёт до бешенства кого угодно. Строго проинструктировав Бека по поводу необходимости соблюдать постельный режим и по возможности не заставлять Гора нервничать, богиня оставила царский дворец. А советнику не осталось ничего, кроме как с головой нырнуть в обязанности. 

Первые пару дней было ещё нормально, но чем дальше, тем больше мрачнел Сокол, отказываясь общаться с миром, заниматься делами, выходить из собственных покоев – впрочем, здесь советник не особо возражал – и есть тоже. Парень понимал, что причина хандры – невозможность летать. Не то чтобы Гор использовал любую возможность взмыть в небо, скорее, его удручало то, что эту самую возможность попросту отобрали. Для того, кто несколько месяцев пробыл бессильным и бескрылым, это было слишком тяжело. Постепенно вся работа легла на плечи Бека, и хорошо, что никто не догадывался, что указы, решения и прочие бумаги разбирал и подписывал не царь и бог, а бывший – в совсем недавнем прошлом – вор. За эту очень долгую неделю простой смертный узнал и научился столькому и принял на себя такое количество ответственности, сколько не имел за всю свою жизнь.

Покачав головой, советник вернулся в спальню, временно совмещённую с рабочим кабинетом. Вызвал слуг, попросив ужин – пора было и самому поесть, и уговорить этого крылатого упрямца. Аккуратно присобрал раскинувшееся по полу крыло – левое, здоровое, в силу размеров занимающее едва не половину покоев – и устроился на краю постели. 

– Уйди, – не поднимая голову от подушки, буркнул Гор. 

– Не могу, иначе все узнают, кто из нас выполняет царские обязанности, – Бек пожал плечами. – Хватит валяться, от этого лучше не станет. По крайней мере, поужинай со мной.

– Не хочу, – бог дёрнул здоровым крылом, закапываясь ещё глубже в подушки.

Бек тихо вздохнул. В таком ключе проходили все их разговоры последних дней. Как доставать бога из депрессии, советник не знал – единственная реальная возможность это сделать ещё несколько дней будет недоступна, а за это время один из них окончательно свихнётся. Кстати говоря. Пользуясь тем, что спина Сокола, а значит, и крылья, были как раз перед ним, парень потянулся к раненному крылу, аккуратно размотал повязки и провёл пальцами по медленно зарастающей дыре. 

– Уже скоро, – бесшумно появившийся слуга поставил на столик у кровати поднос с ужином и так же бесшумно растворился в пейзаже. Бек подтянул к себе аптечку – повязки нужно было поменять. – Давай ты перестанешь меня игнорировать и начнёшь помогать? Я тут с ног сбиваюсь, выполняя твою, между прочим, работу. 

– Я тебя не игнорирую, – тяжёлый вздох. – Просто…

– Просто вредничаешь, – закончил за него советник, крепко ухватил здоровое крыло за основание и дёрнул на себя, вынуждая Гора повернуться, и тут же сунул ему в зубы сочный персик. – Если не перестанешь маяться дурью, начну кормить с ложечки. Что на это скажет твоя божественная гордость? 

– Хулиганьё, – проворчал бог, когда смог говорить. – К твоему сведению, все соколы хищные, – он подхватил с подноса кусочек тонко нарезанного мяса. И неожиданно сунул его в рот советника. – Поешь. Тебе нужнее. 

– Нет, – Бек качнул головой. – Обоим. Иначе ещё надолго на земле застрянешь. 

Раненное крыло тихо вздрогнуло, и парень поспешил прижать его ладонью. Ласково погладил золотые перья и вздохнул.

– Это я виноват.

– Вот ещё придумал, – Гор усмехнулся и осторожно откинулся на спину, устроив подушки повыше. – Это досадная случайность. Так. Тащи сюда эти свитки, будем вместе смотреть, что ты там нарешал. Надо же быть в курсе, если вдруг спросят. 

Кивнув, Бек быстро сбегал до стола и притащил ворох бумаг. Устроился под боком Сокола, накрывшись здоровым крылом, отломил себе ягодку винограда от грозди и развернул отвергнутый ранее свиток. 

– На складах расплодились крысы. Я думал попросить помощи Баст и её кошек, но есть проблема.

– Какая? – Сокол приобнял его за плечи, краем глаза заглядывая в свиток и тоже выбирая себе что-то с подноса.

– Она скорее всего не поверит записке, а выдать себя за тебя я могу только на письме. 

Нахмурившись, Гор развернул один из уже подписанных свитков, вчитался… отобрал у советника перо и попробовал написать что-нибудь поверх. До царя медленно доходил факт подлога.

– Бек… Если ты сделал хоть одну ошибку…

– А что оставалось делать? – мгновенно ощетинился парень. – Сам знаешь, слушаются тебя, меня только терпят. Это для нашего же блага! По крайней мере, никто не знает, как ты тут пытался уйти в запой.

– Успокойся, – Гор сгрёб советника в объятия, притягивая к себе ближе. – Спасибо, Бек. Не представляю, как ты меня терпишь.

– Что мне остаётся? – парень пожал плечами, улыбнувшись. – Я ведь всего лишь смертный, это ты у нас царь и бог. И вообще, ты без меня пропадёшь. Так что будем с крысами делать?

– Завтра встретимся с Баст. С крысами должны разбираться кошки. Что там дальше?

Советник кивнул и потянулся за следующим свитком. Пожалуй, так, в объятиях Повелителя Неба, со сладким виноградом под рукой, решать дела государственной важности ему нравилось. А если завтра хищная птичка снова начнёт хандрить, то персиков в саду ещё много.


End file.
